Sam's Makeover
by hailey22
Summary: Sam gets a vampire makeover! but what happens in the end? A twist or something more horrible? Read and find out. muwahahahahaha


Sam's Makeover

I don't own Danny Phantom.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were walking down the street. They were talking about the new vampire movie that came out.

"I'm telling you! We got to see this!" Tucker said holding up a flyer that said:

_TONIGHT! The premiere of Bite us or Die! Come dressed as a vampire and get in free! _

"I don't know." Danny said hesitating.

"Come on Danny it will be fun!" Sam said with a smile on her face.

"Ok then" Danny said giving in to Sam. Jazz overheard their argument. She ran in with a huge grin on her face.

"OH MY GOD! YES! I CAN FINALLY GIVE SAM A MAKEOVER!" Jazz said excitedly.

"No. No makeover for me!"

"WE NEED MASKS AND KIWI. OR DO YOU PERFER STRAWBERRIES?"

"NO, NO, NO! NO MAKEOVER!"

"Oh come on Sam it will be fun. We promise not to laugh too much." Danny said with a smirk on his face.

"FINE!" Sam gave in. She walked with Jazz to the bathroom.

"NO PEEKING!" Jazz yelled to Danny and Tucker, but mostly Danny.

"HEY!" Danny yelled.

With Sam:

"Ok. All done." Jazz said as she put down her makeup brush. Sam had her hair changed and everything. Her hair had gray bangs. Just like her favorite vampire character. She had purple lips and fangs with a cute black and purple dress. Her earrings were spiky balls with a purple ball in the middle.

"I look so cute!" Sam said. It was about 10 minutes until she had to meet with Danny so all she did was fix her hair for 5 and make her boobs seem bigger. It was time.

Danny's p.o.v

I was waiting forever for Sam. I was all dressed and Tucker was dressed and we were waiting for her.

"I'm ready now." Sam yelled around the corner.

"Finally!" I said. Then I saw Sam come down the stairs. She was so beautiful. Her hair was, and her dress was, just, perfect. She looked awesome.

"Whoa." Tucker said stunned. I had lost the words. I couldn't speak. I had actually lost my words.

"Danny? Are you okay?" Sam asked me.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

"Great lets go!"

Sam's p.o.v

After the movie:

"Hey look! A karaoke bar! And it's for people 17 and under! Lets go!" Danny said.

"Ok I guess?" I said. We walked in and believe it or not a lot of people were dressed as vampires because of the movie. So we see a guy up on the stage.

"Who wants to be next? Any one? You their missy!" He said as he points to me. WAIT! ME! I CAN"T SING!

"I can't sing though!"

"No worries! No one judges here!" Danny and Tucker dragged me up the stage. I got PISSED. I wanted to sing one of my fav songs called What if by Meg and Dia. I told the DJ this and he played it. Danny seemed to know the song because he was lip singing to it. I laughed. I began to sing.

Stand tall  
Head and shoulders down  
They don't make them like us anymore  
You failed to see that I am not your shadow  
I can be more

You said the world is hard to face  
I am your umbrella, Megan  
But I can keep up with it's pace  
If you let me go

I was running to see you down the line  
What if I've built up what was mine  
What if I didn't forget passion like you did

What if I find my purpose first  
What if I fulfill my life's work  
What if you counting on my failure made me live

Not scared.  
I know you thought I was shaking fast in my own two shoes  
But these soles could fight the ocean waves,  
Dirty laundry, and world war II

Finally I see past my front hands  
Not a coward's pissed-stained pants  
Thank you for telling me I can't  
Without you, I wouldn't be where I am

What if I see you down the line  
What I took back my lost time  
What if I didn't forget passion like you did

What if I find my purpose first  
What if I fulfill my life's work  
What if you counting on my failure made me live

If you see me again,  
You won't know my face  
But you'll recall my heart  
Inside of me, a side of you is placed

When I see you again,  
I won't be bitter  
You, you're so far to blame  
You're part of this change  
I (knew?) so much of you  
I won't ever be the same

What if I see you down the line  
What I took back what was mine  
What if I didn't forget passion like you did

What if I find my purpose first  
What if I fulfill my life's work  
What if you counting on my failure made me live  
What if you counting on my failure made me live  
What if you counting on my failure made me live

I finished. Standing ovation. Even Danny came up and kissed me. Then a horrible thing happened.

**I WOKE UP!**

That's all and if you want to see what sam looked like it's in the picture. REVIEW PLEASE! Watch the video here!

/On9_NmP0Zhw


End file.
